Our Cupids
by Kasanelover
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Piko and Teto always act like Cupid, making them New Vocaloid City's offical Cupids. But will they go deeper into their relationship? Sorry, I can't really explain how the story goes. Read an find out! I OWN NONE OF THE VOCALOID OR UTAULOID!


It was the most romantic day in New Vocaloid City: Valentine's Day. Of course, everyone took this holiday seriously. Everyone paced around from store to store getting cards, candy, and gifts for the ones dearest to them. Well, everyone but Utatane Piko and Teto Kasane. They, like every Valentine's Day, were New Vocaloid City's Cupid. Just without the diaper. Every year, they would dress in pink, red, and white and remain in the air, shooting people in the butt with their love arrows where ever they were.

Right now though, they were getting ready for their day full of romantic arrow shooting in Piko's house.

"Piko, how do I look?" Teto asked while showing Piko the outfit she was wearing.

It was the same outfirt she wore everyday but instead of it being black and pink, it was white with hot pink trimmings.

"You look...fantastic." Piko said with his eyes widened.

"Really?" Teto asked.

"Yes. I would never lie to my girlfriend." Piko replied. He kissed Teto on the cheek.

"Thank you Piko. You look nice in pink and red. And I mean it." Teto said.

"Thank you. I will never regret the day we met." Piko said.

"Me neither." Teto said.

Piko stared at Piko passionately with a grin.

"Let's get going." Teto said.

"Oh...um, right." Piko said. He grabbed his bow and arrows and headed out the front door.

"Wait!" Teto said.

"What?" Piko asked. He turned around and stared at Teto.

"You're gonna leave your tail black?" Teto asked.

"My tail...oh!" Piko said. He picked up his USB tail and twirled it around.

"You're leaving it black?" Teto asked.

"Of course not." Piko replied. He grabbed 2 buckets of paint.

One bucket contained hot pink paint and the other contained milk chocolate brown paint.

"What are you gonna do?" Teto asked.

"I'm gonna drench my tail in both buckets of paint." Piko replied.

"So...you're tail going to be hot pink and chocolate brown?" Teto asked while watching Piko dip his tail in the hot pink paint.

"The silver piece'll be chocolate brown but the rest of tail will be hot pink." Piko replied.

"Oh...that's...creative actually." Teto said.

"Thank you. I suppose you're doing something with your tail as well?" Piko asked.

"It's the same color as your tail." Teto replied.

"Black?" Piko asked.

"No, hot pink and chocolate brown. Plus, the little ring at the end is white." Teto replied. She wagged her tail.

"Oh...sweeetttt." Piko said while shaking his tail dry.

"You know, don't you ever get worried about people mistaking your tail end as an actual piece of chocolate?" Teto asked.

"No...well, a little." Piko replied while dipping the silver end of his tail in the milk chocolate brown paint.

"Then why are you going with it?" Teto asked.

"Because no one said I couldn't." Piko replied. He removed the silver end of his tail from the pain and shook it dry.

"True." Teto said.

"Let's get going now." Piko said.

"Yeah." Teto said.

_1 Hour Later..._

"We're here, yay!" Teto said.

"...at school?" Piko asked.

"Yes!" Teto replied.

"But we already finished it." Piko said.

"I know! We're the youngest Voclaoid and Utauloid to finish collage and highschool!" Teto said.

"Soooo...why are we here?" Piko asked.

"Because it's a school day and that's where all the Vocaloid and Utauloid are." Teto replied.

"Oh...right." Piko said.

"Let's go!" Teto said. She stretched out her wings and picked up Piko.

"Do you really have to carry me?" Piko asked.

"Only because you can't fly." Teto replied.

"Please put me down." Piko said.

"...okay." Teto said. She set Piko down gently.

"Now we can go." Piko said.

"Yay!" Teto said. She flew inside the school building.

Piko followed her with an arrow out. It only took him moments to enter the busy building. Students were pacing back fourth with books and their hands and Japanese style backpacks over their shoulders. Of course, one of the girls couldn't help but notice him and walked to him. The girl: Hatsune Miku.

"Hi Piko!" Miku said cheefully.

"Hi Miku...still single?" Piko asked.

"Yeeeaahh...you know I don't get it." Miku replied.

"Get what?" Piko asked.

"He's in love with me and everything on Valentines Day and then resumes hanging out with the guys and Luka!" Miku replied.

"Who's 'he'?" Piko asked.

"Kaito, who else?" Miku replied.

"Weellll...there's-"

"Shut up. Don't say another word about the guys that I'm not with." Miku said. She put a her index finger on Piko's lips.

Piko removed Miku's finger and stared at her.

"Fine. Maybe this time you'll do what I told you to do." Piko said.

"Which is?" Miku asked.

"When the effects wear off, confess your true feelings to him." Piko replied.

"What effects?" Miku asked.

"Umm...nothing, nothing. Just when he's about to leave you, tell him how much you love him." Piko replied.

"Ummm...okaaayyy." Miku said. She walked away.

Piko extended his tail and made it stick to the roof. He then picked himself up, making it look like he was floating.

"Time for action!" Piko said to himself. He pulled back his arrow and aimed it at Kaito's butt.

"Piko!" Teto said out of nowhere.

Piko dropped his bow and arrow and looked around to see where Teto was. Someone then turned him around: Teto.

"Piko, what are you doing?" Teto asked once Piko's eyes were locked on her.

"I _was_ about to aim my arrow at Kaito's butt until you stopped me." Piko said.

"Oh...okaaayy...why don't you go for Seewoo this year?" Teto asked.

"Because Miku wants to be with Kaito, not Seewoo." Piko replied.

"Then aim it at Miku this year! It's always nice to have a change." Teto said.

"Hmmm...alright. I suppose a little change can't hurt anybody." Piko said. He turned himself around and picked up his bow and arrow.

He then aimed it at Miku's butt. Moments later, he released the arrow, making the arrow soar across the building, nearly at the speed of light. Seconds later, the arrow hit Miku's left butt cheek, making her flinch.

"Ouch!" Miku said. She turned around to see what hit her butt.

But before she could, the arrow's romantic effects kicked in and her eyes turned into literally turned into hearts. She turned her head and saw Seewoo standing before.

"Seeeeeewwwwwwoooooooo." Miku said passionately.

"Miiiiiiikkkuuuuuuuuu." Seewoo said, mimicking Miku.

"I never...I never knew you looked so good!" Miku said.

Seewoo blushed madly and stared at Miku's now-heart-eyes.

"Thank-thank you Miku! You wanna...you know, hang out later or something?" Seewoo asked.

"I would looooove that." Miku replied. Her eyes reverted back to normal.

"Great...see ya' after school then!" Seewoo said with a grin.

"Okei dokei!" Miku said. She skipped away happily.

"*sigh* What a woman..." Seewoo said.

Piko dragged his tail across the roof, making himself move forward. Teto followed closely behind him.

"Hey Seewoo." Piko said once he was next to Seewoo.

"Oh, hey Piko. Hey Teto." Seewoo said, not giving either one of them direct eye contact.

"Hi!" Teto said.

"We saw what happened between you and Miku." Piko said.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" Seewoo asked.

"Yep." Piko replied.

"Are you saying that beca-"

"Yes." Piko said.

"Dude, don't lie to me when it comes to Miku!" Seewoo snapped.

"Alright, alright." Piko said.

"Now...you look cute with pink hair." Seewoo said.

"Thank you." Piko said.

"Okay, I gotta head to class now. See ya' guys later." Seewoo said.

"Bye." Piko and Teto said in unison.

Seewoo walked away from Piko and Teto and left'em alone.

"Who's our next target?" Piko asked.

"Hmm...I heard Rin's been wanting to tell Mikiya how she really feels about him but is always nervous about him saying 'no' or rejecting her." Teto replied.

"Soooo...Mikiya or Rin?" Piko asked.

"Mikiya." Teto replied.

"Okay...you give it a go." Piko said.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Teto said. She pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it and Mikiya's butt.

"He's aaaaaalllllll the way over there. You really think no one'll get in the way while it's still going?" Piko asked.

"I don't think, I hope." Teto replied. She launched the arrow the arrow across the hallway.

Piko widened his eyes as he saw no one interfering with the arrow's path what so ever. Mere seconds later, the arrow hit Mikiya's butt.

"Ouch!" He said from the distance.

"...you got lucky." Piko said.

"I know." Teto said with a grin.

"I can tell your plan's slowly coming into place." Piko said.

"What do you mean? He didn't fall for anyone else, did he?" Teto asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"Oh...OOOHHHH. Now I see...okay, let's move on." Teto said loudly. She stared at Rin and Mikiya.

"Right. Let's go for Ritsu and Maki next." Piko said.

"We don't even know where they-"

"Piko!" Ritsu called.

"Never mind." Piko said.

"Piiiiikoooooooooo!" Ritsu called. He was running towards Piko with his umbrella.

"Oh dear." Piko said.

Before he could turn around, Ritsu bumped into Piko's butt. Piko became startled and nearly donkey kicked Ritsu in the face and chest.

"Dude!" Ritsu said.

Piko turned himself around and stared at Ritsu.

"What? I got scared for a second! And you know my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, horse senses causes you to become easily startled and blind kick anyone who confronts you from behind." Ritsu said.

"Uuumm...right. So, what happened?" Piko asked.

"What do you think? It's Valentine's Day and I wanna be with Maki!" Ritsu replied.

"I thought you might change it up this year." Piko said.

"Nope!" Ritsu said.

"Where's Maki?" Teto asked.

"Over there at her locker." Ritsu replied. He pointed at Maki Watase, the one he loved.

"Okei dokei." Piko said. He aimed his arrow at Maki's butt.

"And make sure you don't get too into the mating this time." Teto said.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's like you guys, you can never resist seeing each other naked." Ritsu said.

"We're wasting our time making Valentine miracles and you're saying that?" Teto asked.

"Yes." Ritsu replied.

"Done." Piko said.

"Really? That was fast." Ritsu said.

"Heeeeyyyyyy Riiittssssuuuuu." Maki said passionately.

"Hi, Maki." Ritsu said.

"You wanna...I don't know, mess around a bit?" Maki asked seductively.

"Why of course!" Ritsu replied.

"Remember, don't get too into it!" Piko said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ritsu said. He put his arm over Maki's shoulder and walked away with her.

"*sigh* Something tells me he's going to ignore us _again this year_." Piko said.

"Eh, oh well." Teto said.

Hours After Romantic Butt Shooting...

"Oh wow." Teto said.

"That was more exhausting than last year!" Piko said.

"Of course, more and more Utauloid and Vocaloid are born every year!" Teto said.

"I know...you know, it's still broad day light." Piko said.

"And?" Teto asked.

"Well, now that we finished shooting everyone in the butt, why don't we have a good time ourselves?" Piko asked.

"Ooohhhh...I like that idea." Teto replied.

"Glad you think so." Piko said.

"What should we do first?" Teto asked.

"I say a romantic stroll in the park, maybe a quick bite to eat, and end the day off with a little romance." Piko replied.

"I love everything about that plan." Teto said.

"Good because honestly, I just thought of all that right now." Piko said.

"You're quick when it comes to stuff like this." Teto said.

"I knoooowwww." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the cheek.

Hours Later (Lemon Practice Time!)...

After New Vocaloid City's Romance Archers (or Cupids) had fun of their own, they rested at their home and in their bedroom, on their bed, alone and still sharp.

"Oh Piko. Today was so wonderful." Teto said.

"I'm glad you think so." Piko said.

"You knoooowww...it's still early." Teto said. She used her tail to circle around Piko's left nipple.

"Yeeaaaahhh...I suppose Ted wouldn't mind. I mean, he's not even here!" Piko said.

"Plus, it's how we're gonna end our day." Teto said.

Piko chucked and pressed his lips against Teto's, making Teto grab his sides and move her tongue around his mouth. It was tongue battle between the two until Teto decided to give in and let PIko's tongue ravage her mouth and destroy her tongue. Once Piko travelled Teto's mouth, Teto moaned and ran her tail up her back.

"Mmmm...Teto..." Piko moaned in Piko's mouth. He unbuttoned Teto's shirt.

Once Piko finished doing so, he took off Teto's shirt, showing her larger-than-every-Utauloid-and-Vocaloid-ever-known breasts. He then slipped his tongue in her cleavage, making her moan once more.

"Piko!" Teto moaned. She clenched Piko's sides.

Piko sat up and removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, showing his-hardly-there pecs. Teto became slightly flustered and grinned. Piko laid on top her and kissed her once more. Teto ran her hand down down Piko's back and down to the starting of his tail. She then pulled his tail up and twirled it around only slightly. Piko yanked tail out of Teto's grip and looped it around with hers. He then stopped and seperated from Teto.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Teto asked.

"Hmm...something's wrong." Piko replied.

"What is it?" Teto asked.

"I don't know..." Piko replied.

"Well...we still have our pants...and skirt on..." Teto said.

"Maybe that's why." Piko said. He moved down Teto's body and removed her undergarmets (i.e, skirt and underwaear).

After doing so, Teto was completely naked while Piko wasn't.

"You're still clothed." Teto said.

"Sooo..." Piko said.

Teto giggled and blushed. She sat up and slowly pulled Piko's undergarmets (pants, underwar). Once he was naked, she moved her tongue around the tip of his cock. Moments later, she moved down his cock and had an inch of it in her mouth.

"Nngh." Piko said. He placed his hand on Teto's head.

Teto slid down Piko's cock once more and managed to get 4 more inches in her mouth _without_ gagging.

"Mmmmm..." Piko moaned.

Teto bobbed her head, making Piko moan and tighten his grip slightly. Eventually, Piko shot warm cum inside Teto's mouth. Teto swallowed some of cum and took Piko's cock out her mouth. She then kissed Piko, forcing him to taste his own cum. Teto seperated from Piko once more. Piko then pinned Teto to the bed, making Teto blush madly. Piko again tongue kissed Teto but only for a short time. He then positioned his cock to go in Teto but stopped and stared at Teto.

"Are you sure?" Piko asked.

"Yes. Don't be so rough about it...yet." Teto replied.

Piko nodded and entered Teto slowly, making Teto moan softly. Only the tip of his cock was in her.

"Teto..." Piko said.

"Piko, why must you hesitate? We've done this many times, what happened?" Teto asked.

"N-n-nothing. It just feels like...like I might hurt you." Piko replied.

"You never went deeper than this, Piko." Teto said.

"Figures...are you-"

"Yes." Teto said.

Piko inhaled and then exhaled. He then went deeper inside Teto, making her moan louder. Once again, he stopped.

"Piko, please stop teasing me!" Teto said.

Piko wasn't sure how to reply, considering as though his answer will be the same as before. Teto pinched his sides, forcing him to deeper inside her. She moaned once more.

"Let's just stop for-"

"Piko!" Teto snapped.

"Teto, I'm not sure about-"

"Why did you plan on this then?" Teto asked.

"I didn't think we'd go this far." Piko replied.

"Well...don't be shy. I'll let you know when I'm in pain." Teto said.

"...okay." Piko said. He slid his cock deeper inside Teto.

Teto moaned louder than before and pulled Piko's tail, making Piko go even deeper.

"Piko!" Teto moaned.

Piko decided to go as deep as he could inside Teto, considering she wanted him desperately.

"PIKO!" Teto moaned as loud as she could.

Piko grinned and thrusted, making Teto moan even more. He went faster each time she moaned. It didn't last like this for long though. He removed his cock out of Teto and got her to get on her hands and knees. He then entered Teto from behind.

"Piko! Aaahhh!" Teto moaned.

Piko thrusted as much as he could and felt Teto's breasts moving vigoursly at the rate of a ticking grandfather clock. Unfortunately, Piko gave in and stopped thusting. He then tried to catch his breath.

"Do you wanna switch?" Teto asked.

"That seems like a good idea." Piko replied. He removed himself out of Teto and laid down beside her.

Teto got on top of Piko and looked into his eyes. She then jumped on Piko's cock like there was no tommorow. She moaned with every bounce. Piko grinned and held onto Teto as she jumped.

"Piko! I-I-I'm about to-"

"Cum with me!" Piko moaned. He tightened his grip.

"PIIKOOOOOO!" Teto moaned as she reached climax. She collapsed on Piko's fuzzy chest.

She then tried to catch her breath along with Piko. Piko pulled the covers over himself and Teto.

"That was...fantastic." Piko said while catching his breath.

"Yeah, it was...I love you so much." Teto said while trying to catch her breath.

"Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite, Teto." Piko replied.

"Shiawasena barentaindē, Piko." Teto said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teto." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the lips.

**YES! My first FULL lemon scene! Yaaayy! I'm so happy! Tell me what you think of it! Also...happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
